My brother Deidara
by SadEmoChild231
Summary: I have a character i made up , Deidara's sister . you'll see her discription in the first chapter . this is chapers 1 and 2.


Chapter 1: Hello

-----Five Days Ago-  
My name is Naraku Hijikata , Well not really I gave myself the last name my first name came from my foster parents.I am Deidara's younger sister , he's 18 and i'm 17 . Me and Deidara share almost the same physical appearance except I have green hair and I don't have a mouth on my chest and the one mayjor differance is that I'm a girl . Here is a little about me , at birth I was adopted by the leader of a sound village ( not telling you) and I went to school in an Academy like everyone else . When I was born a White Wolf Demon was placed in my body .When I was five I graduated from the ninja academy and I took the Chouunin exam and passed on the first try when I was six . I became a Jounin when I was seven , andslaughtered my village when I was thirteen . I then abandoned my country and headed for Kohana , Hidden Leaf Village . No , I didn't slaughter the village . I found Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki , I soon found out about my brother being in the Akatsuki . I asked to join , I tachi then told me I would have to fight a Akatsuki member and would have to ask Leader Pein.  
-----Present day-  
I walked with Itachi and Kisame listining to my surroundings , and feeling that weird feeling in my stomache when I looked at Kisame and found myself blushing too. I kept getting sand and twigs in my shoes every five-to-ten minutes which annoyed the boys so I decided to make my shoes smaller . A minute later after Kisame and Itachi finished resting from walking five days straight I had sewn' my shoes smaller , I still got some sand in my shoes but , it kept the twigs out . Kisame caught me staring at him , I blushed uncontrolably ! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!So embarrassing !"Uhhh...what?"Kisame asked examining my blushing face. "Nothing..."I said trying to hide my blushing red face in my shirt collar . He turned around as if nothing had happened . We finally arrived at the Akatsuki hide out . Itachi led me to Leader Pein's office. Leader Pein told me " Come , I want to see your abilities . You will fight Tobi , for some strange reason Deidara and you seem to share similarities physicaly."He said as Itachi left to got fetch Deidara."Ummm ... Thats kinda one reason I wanted to join. Deidara is my Older brother ." I said , then Leader Pein got bug eyed for a moment . "I see." He replied examinig my body from a far. "Come on then we should be going ." He said leading me out of the room.  
I was soon in a arena of some sort , Then Deidara came out along with the other members . "Little sis , un?"Deidara asked me approching me."H-hi."I stuttered. "How have you been?"He asked me. "Okay I guess.."I replied. " Miss Naraku , your fight."Leader Pein reminded me."Oh, right. "I said stepping onto the arena platform . A boy came out to the arena and he was wearing a orange mask with a spiral on it . "You may begin."Leader Pein said sitting along with the Akatsuki members . "Tobi a good boy!" Tobi said tilting his head."I got to fight this ? I wont need my jutsus."I said staring at the moron I was supposed to fight. I jumped quickly into the air and landed behind him , as he turned around I kicked . The next thing that happened was , Tobi was on the ground bawling."Oh my god ! laughs hystaricallyI honestly wasn't aiming."I said Laughing. " Did I win?"I asked seeing to it he wasen't getting up."Yeah."Leader Pein said knowing the pain he was in.  
The next day Leader Pein partnered me up with Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki . Later that day itachi , Kisame , and me went out for a walk . We stoped by a sweets shop and got poky and sweet rice.I walked with Kisame while Itachi was a few feet ahead of us. we got back to the hide out . Itachi and Kisame headed to Itachi's room . I stated to walk away when Itachi invited me to join them . "Okay , what are you guys doing?"I asked walking in as Kisame closed the door half way behind me . " Planning Leader Pein's Birthday party tomorrow ."Itachi told me as Deidara and Sasori walked in with Kakuzu and Hidan."Okay this isn't going to be expensive."Kakuzu said hiding his wallet.  
"Well of course it is , he's our Leader ."Tobi said looking at Kakuzu. " Who let you in ? More importantly how'd you get in ."Itachi asked throwing him out of the room . " Okay , so if your planning the 'party' whats the theme?"I asked sitting down next to Kisame , getting butterflies in my stomache. "We haven't decided yet ."Itachi exclaimed. "Okay well when you do let me know . I'm gonna write something I thought of last night but , now I guess I am gonna give it to him as a Birthday story thing."I said getting up and sitting on Itachi's bed , pulling out a note book and pen . "What is it?"Zetsu asked. "More importantly who let YOU in here?"Itachi said kicking him out also.  
Eight hours later the Akatsuki decided to just send him on a cruise ship around Japan. "I finished it!"Naraku yelled comming out of her room . " Finished what?" Itachi asked . " My story for Leader Pein ."I said sitting on the couch next to Itachi and Deidara . " Can we hear it?"Kisame asked ."Sure on Leader Pein's Birthday when I read it to him ."I said smiling as I looked at their disappointed faces. Two days later Pein's birthday..."Okay the only one who hasen't given their gift , Naraku ."Itachi said looking at me."Okay , I wrote a short story for you." I said Pulling out my note pad. I began reading , "Its called Leader. "He's late." Deidara complained, sighing loudly as he stood with the rest of Akatsuki in the dark room they had been called to, and awaited the arrival of Leader.  
Sasori grumbled in agreement, looking towards Itachi who had his arms crossed in apparent irritation at having to wait. Kisame looked bored and was shuffling his feet impatiently."He's coming!" Tobi exclaimed as he ran back from the door, coming to stand in his place in the line of S-rank criminals, shoving Hidan a little to regain his place.As Leader-sama approached the door, at the first glimpse of blood red eyes, everyone heard the familiar music start up, and began to sing the entrance song of their beloved Leader."Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na, Lea-der!" They all chorused, much to Leaders apparent glee, as the theme seemed to grow in volume at the appearance of their master."Lea-der!" They sang loudly, and with straight faces, then quieter, "Lea-der..."The all-too-familiar theme seemed to consume the room, as a very pleased leader walked proudly to the center of the room, grinning in apparent pride of himself, as the music continued, and the Akatsuki missing-nins were forced to continue the incredibly embarrassing daily ritual."Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na, Lea-der!"Kakuzu nearly puked right then and there, but Zetsu smacked him on the back (luckily in time with the music) and they continued. The only one seeming to enjoy the humiliating charade , was Tobi."Lea-der ! Lea-der ! " They finished."Bat-man! Er, I mean, Lea-der!" Tobi concluded. Leader nodded in approval at his subordinates. His only thought , ' I am fantastic , aren't I ? ' " I finished , then the entire Akatsuki bursted out laughing including Konan and Leader Pein!

Chapter 2: The Conversation The next morning Itachi and Naraku were sent on an arrand for Leader Pein . "May I ask you a question ?"Itachi asked as we walked into a village . "Sure what is it?"I asked as we walked into a sweets shop. " Why do you blush uncontrolably when your around Kisame is around?"Itachi asked me as we grabed almost every type of sweet candy item there was . " Promise not to laugh or tell?"I asked hesitating to say what I was about to , I also pulled out a clump of clay and hid it in a box under a shelf . " Promise."Itachi said smiling .  
" I kinda sorta ...well like him . well maybe a bit more than like." I said hiding my face.I could hear Itachi laugh."Really? Dude , have you not noticed he's a freakin fish?"Itachi said as we exited the village. that infuriated me to no end , I started to cry sliently and quickly made a hand sign and the shop behind us exploded. "I see your exactly Deidara."He said jokingly. I didn't take it as a joke ... I began to yell at Itachi , " STOP! LOOK its not MY fault I was born in the same family as him . Its not My fault your the biggest jerk in the world ! I HATE YOU!!!" I ran with the bags I held from shopping...well stealing and cryed all the way home to the Akatsuki hideout . I dropped off the items and whatever else was in the bag on the table in the kitchen . I tossed my hat on the floor of my room and ploped onto the bed and cryed until I passed out.  
Itachi came home and told every member of the Akatsuki that I liked Kisame . I hid in my room listining to the laughter. I pulled out my drawing book and began drawing another picture of Kisame. i pluged in my headsets for my MP3 player and blasted music in my ears , crying still I tryed to make myself happy momentarallyuntil a Prank got pulled on me or I had to leave my room .  
I pulled my headsets off my ears and shut my MP3 player off and stuffed it under my bed along with my book . Then I heard a knock on the door , " Who is it?"I asked Knowing I was still crying . "Its me , Kisame . Don't worry everyone is in bed." He said as my heart skipped a beat."S-S-Sorry ."I stuttered as i opened the door wiping my tears."Why are you crying?"Kisame asked me . I noticed Itachi in the background hiding with two other members . Itachi came over to me and Kisame , I still had my hand on the door so I could easily slide it sut , but for some reason I couldn't." I'm sorry for making you cry ..I didn't think you'd take it seriously."Itachi said holding the door open ."It will be some time before I speak to you again , jerk." I said moving his hand and slamed the door .  
The next morning , well the next forteen weeks I ignored Itachi . I decided I would eventually have to forgive him . Especially after he told me of my brother being in Akatsuki . I walked o Itachi's door and knocked ."What who is it?"I heard Itachi say , I think I woke him up ."It's the Ice cream man , Its me you dumb ass!" I yelled leaning up against his door."I thought you weren't talking to me?"Itachi asked opening the door rubbing his eyes."I'll accept you apology."I said looking down." Its hard to be mad at you because you helped me find Deidara."I said looking up andleaving itachi dumb struck.  
The next day , I was walking down the beach , cause it was my day off . I was Relaxing , inhaling the salty sent of the ocean , with my hair green blowing wildly under my strw hat as I fiddled with my Akatsuki ring .I took off my hat and threw it in a small pile of sand and ploped down on a boulder not to far from where I threw my hat , then behind me I heard, "Hey , Naraku wait up!" an all to familliar voice yelled. I turned slowly to see who it was , it was Kisame ...'Why does he want me??'I thought to myself as he approched me.He climbed up on the boulder with me and sat next to me."Deidara said you'd be here."He said laying Samehada,his sword, between us . I just looked at it for a moment before picking it up."DON'T-wait what ?"He said confused as I held Samehada in my hand."What? "I asked confused ." When someone other than me weilds Samehada , spikes came out of the handle area."He explained to me."Oh, well like Gaara and Naruto I also have a demon in me . The White Wolf of the Moon village . Thats were I was origanally born But my foster parents moved us to the Sound country."I said Putting Samehada down ." Well I guess I'll have to tell you about me now." He said smiling."Okay then I'll tell you about me!"I said smiling back.  
"Okay, Engaged in murder and rebellion in my home country, fleeing the Mist village I joined Akatsuki. I'm partnered with Uchiha Itachi. I'm powerful missing-nin from Hidden Mist, I wield a large head-cleaving sword , Samehada .A highly dangerous S-Ranked criminal, I was an elite Jounin in Hidden Mist Village until I began to assassinate the local Mist feudal lords. Fleeing My village, I then joined the Akatsuki Organization. I was ordered by the leader of Akatsuki to partner with Uchiha Itachi and obtain the Kyuubi demon from within Naruto. The two of us S-Ranked criminals went to Leaf Village in search of Naruto. Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai confronted us, so we began to battle. I used Samehada against Asuma and managed to surprise the Leaf Jounin with its shark skin scales. I drew blood but Asuma was able to recover himself. When Maito Gai appeared, Itachi and me fled.  
Later me and Itachi tracked Naruto down to a hotel outside of Leaf Village. We were about to capture Naruto when Sasuke and Jiraiya appeared. Seeing that it was not the right moment, the two of us fled. Over the next few years, me and Akatsuki would wait patiently to capture more demon vessels like Naruto.When Akatsuki members Sasori and Deidara returned from Hidden Sand with the captured Gaara in tow, Itachi and me were directed to delay the pursuing Leaf and Sand ninja. I was eager to get a measure of revenge again Maito Gai who had gave me a hard kick years earlier. I managed to capture Gai's former students in a water prison, allowing me and Gai to duke it out one on one. Gai was forced to open his gates to avoid my water attacks. Gai pummeled me and knocked me back to the earth. Gai then learned that the Kisame he fought was not really me, but another who was sacrificed to become me in appearance while I could fight through him from afar. The delay plan worked, and me and Itachi were able to give Akatsuki enough time to remove Shukaku from Gaara.My birthday is March 18, Blood type AB , I'm 29 years old . My personality...I'm cruel and I enjoy combat."He finished ."Wow, when you mean your gonna tell me about you tou really get into detail!" Isaid laughing a bit ."Okay , My background story , When I was born my Uncle placed a White Wolf Demon in me to protect me , my birth mother died because of this . My Father gave me to the Third Hokage , who was unable to care for me and sent me away with a sound ninja who I called Father , now anyway . When I was four my foster father sent me to a ninja academy .By the end of the first day my sensei wanted a confrence with my father. My sensei told my father I was the most advanced student . When I was Five I finished the last exam for the ninja academy, kill off the other students . When I was six I slaghtered the village I was currently in . My father sent assasins after me but none of them sucsseded. My foster father soon got tired of failed attempts and went after me himself. I killed him along with the two other ninja who were with him . When that was finished I passed the Chuunin Exams when I was seven .When I was eight I became a Jounin .When I was nine I killed half the Sound Ninja population . Proud of my work I don't know how but the news of a nine-year-old killing half the Leaf Villages enemeies didn't get around . When I was ten I moved onto the Sand Village . No, I didn't kill anyone in the Sand Village though I should have . I then found Garra of the Dessert , he was about my age , After talking for a few hours I realized he and I shared a simmilar history. When I was twelve I traveled with Gaara for a few days with his brother Kankaru and his sister Temari before deciding I had to leave . By the time I was thirteen I found out I could bring the demon who was living within me out! It was like hell for the next village I attacked . When I was fourteen I returned to the Village Hidden in the Leaves to find Deidara after hearing rumors about him moving to the Leaf village from the Rock country. I soon ran into you and Itachi . My specialties Genjutsu, Ninja Rank Jounin , Special characteristics Red Chakra ,White Wolf Demon. My personality Cold , extremly shy , and friendly to some people . I'm 18 , blood type C, and I'm from the dragonfly village in the sound country."I finished ."Wow you , walked me through your whole life..."Kisame laughed. We walked back to the hide out telling humiliating stories about each other. When we walked through the door Leader asked me to come into his office , so I told kisame I wanted to show him something later when I came back.i left with Pein. 


End file.
